Girl 818
by Galthan
Summary: When Percy Jackson is sent to the mysterious Cabin 21, he doesnt know what to expect. Definately not a band of damned Demigods, who were kept hidden from the rest of Camp Half Blood. Intruiged by one particular girl - Girl 818 - Percy finds himself thrown into another adventure of freedom and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Galthan here! :)**

**So, yeah, this is like my second fanfic that I've written (Well posted online, anyway) and this time I decided to make it a Percy Jackson one. So, I've got this story basically planned out, though not in full detail, so I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go – maybe I'll change the story along the way, who knows? I'm on my summer holidays, and I've only got, like, a month left, so I am going to try and see if I can finish it by the time school starts again, cause I know that I will be getting absolutely nothing done after that except homework :I**

**So, yeah, please review, it means a lot to me as a writer to know that people actually read and like my work, and it also encourages me to update faster! I'm a very lazy person, you see…**

**Anyway, enjoy the story. This is from the POV of Percy Jackson, by the way. Sorry if I go a bit out of character with some of them, but I will try to keep as close to the actual characters as possible. Also, I'm not exactly sure where this is set, as in where abouts in the books. It has Heroes of Olympus characters in it, so yeah, basically the whole gang – Percy, Annabeth, Jason, etc, are at Camp Half Blood.**

**Okay, now I have finished!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Percy yelled, not really angry at his friend as he shrugged off the wet shards of balloon from his shoulders, grinning like a maniac as he did so. He had to congratulate Jason for that – he was a pretty good shot. If Percy hadn't ducked out of the way of the flapping water balloon, it would have almost certainly smashed right into his face. Not exactly a ball of Greek Fire, or a comet of acidic puke that some monster had spat into his face, but it still hurt.

Yeah, Jason was a good shot. But Percy was better.

Still grinning, Percy reached down into the large bucket at his feet, groping around for a balloon big enough to potentially wipe out the enemy completely. Percy, of course, had a slight advantage, being the son of the Greek God of the Sea and all – he could make one water balloon go a long way.

Aha, gotcha, he thought, examining a large, orange water balloon, so huge he had to hold it cupped in his two hands. If this couldn't knock Jason Grace off his feet, Percy didn't know what could.

Stepping back, Percy crouched low behind his fortress, and breathed out heavily. It was surprising how intense a water fight could get, though the adrenaline pounding through his veins was like nothing he felt when he was in a real fight, Riptide by his side. He hadn't felt that for a long time, and this was the closest he had gotten in a few good months. As far as the life of a Demigod went, things were running pretty smoothly at Camp Half Blood. No curious prophecies, no plotting gods, not even a single monster attack, as far as Percy was concerned.

Maybe, for the first time in his life, the Gods had realised that Percy just needed a break. Maybe they finally understood.

Pushing the thoughts from his head of fighting and swords, Percy glanced up, suddenly a look of deep concentration harshening his features. He stared down at the orange water balloon, imaging it was Riptide, then raised his arm, swung it round once, twice, three times, then –

"Percy Jackson, will you please put that blasted balloon down for a moment. I must talk to you immediately," A voice rang out through the field, so sudden and unexpected in Percy's deep state of concentration, that he started and dropped the balloon. It proceeded to fall onto the ground, where it exploded promptly, sending orange strips of balloon flying every where, as well as soaking Percy to the skin. In the distance, Jason howled with laughter.

Percy threw up his hands in surrender. What on earth had he been thinking, all that rubbish, about how maybe the gods were finally giving him a break? They couldn't even let him have a decent water fight without humiliating him.

"Well, I've put the 'blasted balloon' down, Chiron," Percy snapped irritably, though he found he never could be truly angry with the person – or should he say, Centaur – who he kind of thought as of his mentor, "So what is it you need to speak to me about?"

Chiron beckoned Percy forwards with a wave of his hand, before trotting off into the center of the camp, his dark horse's tail swishing along to the wind behind him. With a tiny groan of annoyance, Percy waved to his other friends, who were still celebrating their victory against him and too engrossed to notice, and sprinted after Chiron, who had already disappeared behind the Hephaestus Cabin. Percy followed the sound of hooves clapping on the concrete, before he turned at the Cabins wall to find himself face to face with Chiron.

"What's all the secrecy about, Chiron?" Percy asked, leaning against the cabin's wall, hands shoved into his shorts pockets. Though his manner was easy and laid back, inside Percy was feeling exactly the opposite of that. What exactly could Chiron want with him so suddenly, with such an urgent glint in his serious, brown eyes? Was the peace finally broken at last?

Reading Percy's expression, Chiron reached forwards and put a fatherly hand on Percy's shoulder.

"It's nothing serious, Percy, don't you worry about that," Chiron reassured, squeezing Percy's shoulder slightly, though frown lines creased his forehead which let slip that Chiron was just as concerned as Percy was, "I just need to ask you a small favour,"

Percy groaned inwardly, hoping beyond hope that he didn't have to go and teach the new kids javelin again. Damn, that twelve year old could throw hard, Percy thought, vividly remembering the time he had nearly been stabbed in the 'bits' by a skinny looking boy who really had more strength than he looked. Percy frowned uncomfortably.

"Sure," he sighed finally, raking a hand through his tousled, raven hair, "What do you need me to do?"

As if checking for any eavesdroppers, Chiron trotted over to the edge of the wall and peered suspiciously around the corner. Finding nothing, he returned back to Percy, leaned forwards, and said in a hushed voice, "I need you to go to Cabin number 21. Ask for number 818, they'll know what you mean. Send 818 over to me – I'll be at the stables. And whatever you do, don't tell anyone where you're going,"

What? Percy stepped back, his good mood rumpled by Chiron's demand. Number 818? What was he talking about?

Percy spun around to Chiron, flustered and confused, "But, I don't understand-" He spluttered, but Chiron had already galloped off towards the direction of the stables, leaving Percy alone, and not entirely certain on what he was going to do next.

The task would have been simple enough, except from one tiny problem. As far as Percy knew, Camp Half Blood had twenty cabins.

If there was only twenty cabins, then what on earth was Cabin 21?

**Aaaaaand that, ladies and gentlemen, was chapter 1? What'd ya think? I know it doesn't really explain much of what happens in the rest of the story, but I needed a starting point, and chapter 2 is definitely going to introduce the plot :)**

**Thanks for reading, please please please PLEASE review, means so much to a writer like myself to know that people like what I write, ya know? So, review and have a nice day, chapter two will be up either tomorrow or the next day! :)**

**Galthan X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo guys, its Galthan, back for chapter two of girl 818! I'm not gonna go on as long as I did last time for this Authors note, but all I wanna say is read and review! Please leave me a review at the end of this chapter telling me what you think of it – It would be much appreciated! So yeah, enjoy! And, also, these characters, settings, etc, all belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan. Enjoy! :)**

Percy strolled through the camp, his hands clasped nervously around his Camp necklace as he fiddled absentmindedly with the tiny charms, chinking together noisily as he walked. He was still in a state of shock and confusion – but nevertheless, he was determined to find out just where and what Cabin 21 was. Who didn't like a good mystery, eh?

Percy gulped, avoiding eye contact with the other members of the camp as they went around their daily business. The camp was huge, Percy admitted, but he had been here for so long, he knew the entire place like the back of his hand. He was certain that only twenty cabins remained in the centre of the camp, he had counted them multiple times as he strode down the line of cabins every day to his own, his shirt damp from sweat after as long day training.

One, two, three, four… Percy counted inwardly, his footsteps soundless as they sank into the dry grass, squinting against the sun to make out each of the small huts on either side of him.

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty… twenty-one?

Percy stumbled abruptly to a halt, his mouth slowly gaping open as his jaw dropped at his sudden realisation. No, no, this couldn't be. He'd lived here for half of his life, he knew this place, he knew there were only twenty cabins. He was sure of it. Or, at least he had been.

Feverishly, Percy began counting again; pointing out each cabin individually with his finger until he was sure he had got them all. Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one.

Oh, gods.

Slowly, he spun on his heels, his breathing heavy and ragged, as if he had just been running.

Before Percy, set slightly apart from the other cabins, was a single, large hut, twice the size of any of the others. It was made of a material which resembled marble, it's shimmering walls a pearly white, sun beams bouncing off its surface like a mirror. The outer walls of the cabin were completely bare, not a single window, apart from a huge, golden, gilded door, its edges set with ornate, Greek lettering etched into the metal. The door itself was branded with a huge, gold bolt which stretched across two metres in length, restricting any entrance or exit.

"What the-" Percy spluttered, taking a few shaky steps back. The cabin was marvellous, one of the most beautiful buildings, however simple, he had ever seen in his life. But something about it set him on edge – That cabin had never been there before.

Percy glanced around at his camp mates, searching desperately for a reaction out of them. Surely, they were surprised too? This cabin has just appeared out of nowhere – even in the demigod world, that was a strange occurrence.

Nevertheless, not a single person even turned their head in the buildings direction, each of them continuing on with their lives as if it weren't there at all.

But, this was impossible, Percy thought, feeling more than a little spooked out at the ghostly cabin. It had never been here before –

And then he realised.

"Maybe," Percy whispered to himself, encouraging odd glances from the other campers, "It has always been here before, I just haven't been able to see it, until now,"

Feeling utterly shaken, Percy took a deep breath, clutched riptide tightly in his pocket for reassurance, and stepped up towards the cabin door.

His hand paused at the knocker – the door was even more amazing close up, now that he could see each and every one of the details – but his curiosity got the better of him as he slowly lowered his hand.

The sound of his knocking reverberated through the cabin, echoing off the golden walls, as Percy waited anxiously for a reply.

He didn't have to wait long.

With the sound of a shuddering breath, the bolt in the door suddenly groaned into action, and slowly began grinding to the right, until it shuddered to a halt, and the door was swept open smoothly.

Percy caught sight of a dimly lit room, its space filled with narrow bunk beds lining the walls, until a large frame stepped into the doorway, blocking his view. Percy glanced up, and instinctively narrowed his eyes at the glowering face which towered above him.

The boy must have been around the same age as Percy, though his pained, sunken grey eyes told a different story, as did the numerous scars slashed across his body like rips in a piece of paper. His bulky arms were folded across his chest tightly, the muscles rippling with snaking blue veins.

"What do you want, Demigod?" The boy spat, sneering down at Percy aggressively. Percy leaned forwards, unafraid, though his grip tightened on riptide in his pocket.

"I'm here for number 818, can you give me it, _please,"_ Percy answered stiffly, forcing the last word out with a pained expression.

The boy grunted, and turned away, only for another, smaller figure to step nimbly in front of him, pushing him backwards forcefully.

"Alright, Curtis, just get lost now," The girl snapped, folding her arms in annoyance as the boy – Curtis – slunk back into the cabin, his meaty fists clenched in anger.

Rolling his eyes, Percy glanced from Curtis to the girl, and gasped.

She was slightly shorter than him, with long, rich, dark brown hair, which fell around her shoulders in loose waves. Her skin was tanned olive, and her sea-green eyes bore into Percy with an intense gaze. Tiny, white scars criss-crossed her arms and legs as she stared at Percy expectantly, her body agile and lightly muscled.

"Well?" The girl raised one eye brow, as of she were waiting for something, "What is it you need,"

Percy, still in a slight state of shock, said quickly, fumbling with his words, "I was looking for number 818, do you know where I can find it, what ever it is?"

A look of amusement crossed the girl's features, as she began descending the marble steps. Percy followed after her hurriedly.

"Number 818 is a girl," She said, glancing back at Percy with a mischievous wink, "And you're looking right at her,"

**A/N Ta da, chapter 2 every body! Hope you liked it, as you can probably see from the title, girl 818 plays a BIG role in the story! Please review and tell me what you think, it would really help me! Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**

**Galthan X**


End file.
